Rainy Days, Stories
by butyousaidforeverandalways
Summary: //FAX// Angel asks Fang to recount the day he met Max.


**I need ideas for my untitled story (and yeah, a title's great too. :D)**

**for now, this is my oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**xx lys**

*****

**Angel POV**

I looked out the window at the pouring rain, pouting because Max would never let us fly in this weather. I sighed dramatically from my perch on Fang's lap. He shot me a hard stare, but he was thinking the same thing. Max was with Iggy and Gazzy giving them a lecture about building bombs in the backyard, but what was the point? I can count on one hand the number of times Gaz and Ig have listened to one of Max's speeches.

"Fang," I said sunnily, "how did you and Max meet?" I knew it was going to be a long story, but who knew when this rain would end?

His face grew from happy, to angry, to sad, to pitying. "It's a long story."

I giggled. "I know."

*****

**Fang POV**

"Fang, how did you and Max meet?" _If you don't remember, it's okay. _Of course I remembered. Meeting Max-that was my first memory. "It's a long story," I responded, hoping Angel would lay off.

But instead, she laughed. "I know." So I launched into my story, knowing I couldn't leave any parts out or else Angel would know. I spoke quietly, finally getting to share the memory that had stayed clear in my mind for eleven years. **(A/N so if you don't get it, Fang was three when this happened.)**

"Well," I said, not quite knowing where to start, "it happened one day after the whitecoats injected me with some crap to make me sleepy," (Angel frowned at the word 'crap' but nodded at me) "and they shoved me in an extra-small crate. At first, I just sat there and cried." Angel gasped. Me, Fang, the Emotionless Brick Wall © used to _cry?_ I smiled a little at her face. "When all the tears were gone, I noticed someone else in the room with me, and I was little, so it didn't bother me that I was in a room with a girl and we were both naked. I looked over at her and I said, 'Hi.'"

Angel was bouncing up and down on my lap. Oof. "Ooh! Ooh! Was it Max? Yeah it was!"

"Ange, don't read my mind. You'll ruin the story."

"Okay!"

"So she said 'Hi' back to me, and I asked her what her name was. And she said 'I`m Max. Because I always do my best. And someday I'm going to escape. Maybe when I'm older. Like, when I'm seven. What's your name?' And I said I was 'Fang. I bite whitecoats with my sharp teeth.' And I made her laugh."

Angel smiled. "So you named yourself after your biting skills?" She held back a smile.

"Yeah. And then we shook hands. But then whitecoats stormed in and took Max away. So I fell asleep, because I was already really sleepy... When I woke up, her crate was gone from my room, and I realized something: This new girl, Max, she had _wings._ Just like me.

"I saw her again in a few months. I was running in a maze. It was big and long, and if I stood still too long it would shock my feet." Angel gasped and sent an image of the maze into my head. She had been there too. "So I jumped really high, spread my wings, looked around, and there she was. I landed next to her and we finished the maze. 'Thank you,' she had said. And that's when I knew--"

"--That he was the one for me." I turned around, shocked, and I saw Max in the doorway, arms crossed, looking as beautiful as ever.

_Awww. _Angel smiled brightly.

_Shut up, _I thought back, though I was grinning. Angel skipped off for some breakfast.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Seriously, I was kinda worried.

"I heard the part where we were introducing ourselves. Funny you should be telling Angel that now, it's actually my first memory." She smiled sheepishly.

"Really? Mine, too." Cue awkward laughter.

"And what's also weird is that yesterday, you know, when it was really windy and we couldn't fly? Angel asked me to tell that _exact same story._ Imagine that."

Awh, _crap. _Apparently, Angel's question had a deeper meaning...

She wanted to hear both sides of our story.

And heck, I really didn't mind.


End file.
